In a cone crusher, a crushing chamber is formed between a stationary outer blade and a movable inner blade. The inner blade is also called a mantle. The mantle is mounted on a movable head (support cone) which is bearing-mounted outside an eccentric. A crushing force is produced in the crushing chamber by moving the head assembly, i.e. the head with the mantle radially with help of the eccentric.
The mantle is forming a changeable inner wear part in the crushing chamber. The mantle is fixed on the movable head by screwing a head bolt through the mantle to the head. Up to now, the fixation of the mantle on the movable head was achieved by hitting a wrench with a hammer for tightening the head bolt. This process is dangerous because of the hazardous working conditions. The operator is in risk of slipping and hitting wrong targets with the hammer.
An object of the invention is to improve the tightening process of the mantle of the cone crusher. A particular object is to improve safety in the workplace.